green_wings_manfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Irish Cyborgs
Irish Cyborgs are the alternative to a neural Cyborg but they came long before the adding of the word "cyborg" to media and dictionaries. Before 1939 Long ago, fairy tales were realistic. Magic was shown with sparkles and fairies changed the seasons on the equinox and solstice. However in 1926, a talent-less fairy caused the items prepared for Spring to become ruined thus resulting in Mother Nature to permanently grounding the fairies, resulting in a endless winter on Armborough and the loss of it's fairy-tale reality. Princesses and princes became normal people and thrones fell into obliteration. Some couldn't carry on and took their fate on their-selves. Throughout this period as well, Orphanages grew and spread for the children without families. The life expand-ability at that period was 33-45 instead of up to about 85-years-old. The endless winter lasted unlucky 13-years-old when a spark of technology in humans occurred. 21 February 1939 - 1960 The first Irish Cyborg was Harris Hopper. Harris Hopper was originally Fredrick Hopper, a fairy-tale farmer and widower after his wife, Abbie died from pneumonia. He was converted by Dr. Charles Grove, he had enough with the lowering population. Harris was also given a snow melter. The Snow Melter acted and looked like a fire extinguisher only stronger. It gave out blue soapy water substance that melts ice and snow except in the Polar icecaps in which it does the opposite. The others what became the first Irish Cyborg gang were: Each of there were given a Snow Melter of their own and began to break the endless winter. It took until the start of World War 2 to thaw the dead Armborugh successfully. In 1940, Son to Father cemetery opened on 25th March 1940 and it's first burial was Dr Charles Grove who died a week later on 1st April 1940 from a stroke. By then there were 84 During the war, Ireland remained neutral. Daniel moved to Galway got married and had 2 children, Edward (Green Cyborg) and Kelsey Burren. Jordan had only one daughter that gave birth to Rosie, her successor. Harris Hopper, after 20 years of service disappeared, only to be found dissolved and deceased. All that remained of him was his attire and gadgets. There was a memorial erected in the grounds of the Irish Cyborg Centre in Gailotown in honor of the first Irish Cyborgs in 1961. Harris was interred in the Gadget Museum in Son to Father Cemetery. In 1960, Manfred Clynes and Nathan S. Kline coined the word cyborg. However, in the ceremony, there was mix ups wit normal cyborgs and Irish Cyborgs, thus resulting in the naming of the cyborg branch, Irish Cyborgs. The first purple Irish Cyborg To make up for the death of Harris Hopper, the first purple Irish Cyborg was introduced named Vincent. 1960 - Present 23 years after the first Irish Cyborgs were formed, Clapton, Michaela, Daniel and Jordan met met Owen Lumberbell (1926-1979), told him about the mix up and asked for a community to be formed in memory of Harris Hopper and themselves. Owen and his wife, Julia agreed and in 1961, the Irish Cyborg Center in Gailotown was formed. At his time, Julia gave birth to Owen's son and successor, Gerard Lumberbell. Gerard took over in 1979 at 18 after Warren De Glaze the 1st killed Owen, becoming Chief Lumberbell. Underground Hideouts In 1979, Chief Lumberbell and his girlfriend, Lana ordered for underground hideout under obsolete Pillar Boxes. Some postal workers rebelled and declared war on Irish Cyborgs for 6 months from February to August when a cease fire occurred with Lana and the workers' boss. After the Irish Cyborgs moved into their underground hideouts, a marker was placed on the area where the "Last Collection" marker is, saying: "This pillar box is now the entrance to (Cyborg's name)'s secret underground hideout" Irish Cyborg Day On 21 February 1999, last surviving first female Irish Cyborg, Michaela Rogers announced that for the 60th birthday of the first Irish Cyborgs, Irish Cyborg Day commemorates the day of Harris Hopper, Clapton Cherub, herself, Daniel Burren and Jordan Kean's conversion into Irish Cyborg. Neural Cyborgs (Cyborgs whose gadgets are exposed 24/7) are excluded. A memorial fountain for Harris Hopper only was erected inside the foyer of the Irish Cyborg Center in Gailotown. On Harris Hopper's birthday (2nd March) and death anniversary (15 April) a neon message reads: Remember our first Irish Cyborg, Fredrick "Harris" Hopper (2nd March 1919 - 15th April 1959). Bless his soul.. Category:History